The Emerald Scythe
by DealiaSoare
Summary: Maka has defeated the kishin and all seems well but things have changed and a new plot unfolds, will Maka find out on her own? Or will a unknown boy be the one to break what everyone has worked so hard to hide?


Kid near fainted when he saw the state that Maka's room was in, never had such disarray been presented to him. Kid clung to Soul and whispered in his ear softly, "Is her room always like this?" Soul chuckled and attempted to shake Kid off, "No, Blair did this". Relieved, Kid sighed and walked into Maka's room, carefully avoiding the mess he looked down at Maka who was still fast asleep, "What's wrong?" Kid asked Soul worriedly. Soul shook his head, "She stayed up late reading some new release", Kid started picking up the books that were scattered across Maka's bed and placing them back on the shelves. Soul jumped up from Maka's desk, "Don't get to close" he warned warily. Kid mournfully looked at Maka's sleeping figure and nodded, it had been this way ever since Professor Stein had healed Maka's wounds after she defeated the Kishin. Soul scoffed and settled back down at Maka's desk, "I still think he did something, even if Lord Death trusts him, we all know he was crazy". Kid nodded and dropped some clothes in the hamper. Grinning, Soul plucked some clothing off the floor and tossed it at Kid, "Don't forget these". Curious, Kid lifted it up only to realize that they were panties, turning bright red he quickly shoved them into the hamper with the rest, "Knock it off Soul".

Lord Death turned towards Stein and thoughtfully brushed a loose strand of hair behind his mask and turned away from the mirror, "Stein, they don't trust you; if you don't do a better job of covering up your tracks then I will find someone else to do this job". Stein looked guiltily at the floor and adjusted his glasses, "That won't be necessary, I was able to do the last job you assigned to me and this one will be no different". Dropping his serious demeanor, "That aside, don't you think Kid looked absolutely adorable holding those panties?" Lord Death looked absolutely ecstatic as he stared into the mirror once again. Stein shook his head and turned to leave, "Well if that is all, I will be going", Lord Death turned around and motioned for him to wait, "Actually, there is something, we will be having a new student arriving soon". Stein turned around and looked at Lord Death, "And who would this new student be?" Lord Death slowly removed his mask and took a photo from his pocket, "This is Excalibur's son", The photo showed a young boy with long snow white hair. Stein looked curiously at the photo, "Excalibur's?"

Soul stood at the stove and resisted the urge to elbow Kid in the gut, "Kid? Could you move back a bit?" Kid had pulled a chair right up to the stove and was watching Soul make breakfast, "But, I want to watch". Maka walked into the kitchen just in time to see Soul dump a cup of water on Kid's head, gasping Kid fell to the floor and glared up at Soul, unable to help herself she started laughing. Soul turned and grinned, "Good morning Maka", Maka leaned against the wall in a fit of giggles, "G-good morning", she said unable to stop laughing. Kid pouted and looked from Soul to Maka, "That was not nice", Soul scoffed and set breakfast on the table, "Breakfast is ready Maka", giggling she nodded and walked to the table, "Thanks Soul". Soul tossed a towel at Kid, "Dry off and come eat", Kid caught it and glared at Soul, Maka glanced over and smiled, "Could you bring the syrup?" Kid blushed and nodded. Soul chuckled and started dishing out the pancakes, "Better hurry, you slept in a bit", Soul glanced at Maka's clothes, "And you still need to change". Kid looked at Maka's tight top and shorts, "Your still in your pajamas", Maka smiled and took the syrup that Kid handed her, "I will be fine, and we still have plenty of time". Soul chuckled and pointed at the clock, "It is 6:30 Maka", Maka turned and glanced at the clock behind her franticly before quickly finishing her breakfast and rushing upstairs, "Why didn't you tell me before?!" She shouted down the stairs. Soul laughed and motioned for Kid to toss him his jacket, Kid tossed the jacket at Soul's face with a scowl. Soul smirked as he caught it and laughed, "Kid, if you're dry we should probably get going", Maka rushed down the stairs and followed them out the door.

Stein stood at the front of the class watching the clock as the seconds slowly ticked by, he sighed when Maka, Soul and Kid all rushed into the room right before the bell rang, "Thank you for joining us", he smiled sarcastically and turn to the chalkboard. Stein could barely withhold a chuckle when he heard Kid mutter something about school starting at eight, instead he coughed and turned back to the class, "Today we are going to find out how the human heart works, sadly I was unable to procure a human, so we will instead learn how the frog heart works", Stein looked sadly at the tank of frogs he had provided. Stein proceeded to pass out the frogs, one to each student, as he passed out the frogs he admired the deep emerald green that seemed to shine an even deeper color then the actual gemstone, Maka's eyes were beautiful. Stein finally reached the front of class again and he had to remind himself not to let his eyes linger on Maka, "Well, If everyone has the needed utensils we can begin", Stein sat down on his office chair and quietly twirled as the class continued with the dissection of the frogs. Once the class was finished Stein stood up and showed them the proper way to dissect the frogs, sighing Stein wondered why the class still could not even accomplish a decent dissection, "You slice this way, starting at the throat and following through with your cut, all the way to the end, like so".


End file.
